Memories
by yamitamashii
Summary: What happens when Megumii stumbles upon a dojo, and finds the person she never thought she'd see again? SanoMeg. This is rated PG13 for future swearing. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- this is a stori about the fox and the rooster head. Enjoy!  
  
I looked around. 'Looks like this place could use a doctor,' I thought. It was a small town and it didn't look threatening. This was the perfect place to stay for a couple weeks. Now, just to find a place to stay.  
  
Megumi put down the bags that she was carrying. She had been waking for a couple hours now and her shoulder was really beginning to bug her. Inside the bag was a doctor's kit and all the medicine she has made. Oh yeah, the opium.  
  
She remembered the day she had ran away from that horrible man. Rumor was that he died in some accident. No she would never make the opium again. That's why she was always on the run, always traveling, in fear that one day he would find her and force her to make the drug again.  
  
Megumi sighed and picked up her bags again. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she continued walking. After a few minutes she came to a broken looking house, no wait it was. a dojo? It looked pretty abandoned but the light and laughter told her otherwise. Maybe she could stay here... Sighing once more she knocked on the door and put on her seductive smile. A man opened the door. He had fiery red hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. He smiled. "What can I help you with, Miss?"  
  
Megumi giggled. This guy sure looked cute and it was time to try her flirting skills. "I was just wondering if I could stay here for the night. I've been walking for quite a while now." She said adding a rather seductive smile. She took a peek at the guy from under her lashes. He looked pretty flustered to her.  
  
"Well." he finally replied, awakening from his shock. "I don't know if it's alright with Kaoru-dono. I mean this is her dojo."  
  
As if on cue, a girl came to stand beside the man. She was very pretty and had silky black hair that was tied into a high ponytail.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Kenshin. She needs somewhere to rest, I mean look at her clothes!"  
  
Megumi's clothes were indeed ripped and torn. And she was not the prettiest sight at that moment.  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Kaoru and this is my dojo. You can stay here for a little while. You look pretty worn out."  
  
Megumi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey everyone! We have a visitor! Her name's Megumi!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. They had never heard the name Megumi before. And they had never seen this woman before, so what was Kaoru doing letting her in the dojo just like that?  
  
Megumi's POV.  
  
I watched as Kaoru flew around, telling me the names of everyone in the room. She pointed to a little boy, no bigger than 10, I suppose. "This is Yahiko."  
  
Then she pointed to the man that had opened the door for me. "That's Kenshin."  
  
I gave him one of my looks with another smile. I watched as he instantly turned red. Kaoru seemed to be mad and I immediately knew I had just entered myself into a love triangle. This was going to be more fun than I thought. But then I watched in horror as the Kaoru girl started pounding Kenshin on the head with a wooden sword. I quickly rushed over to the scene.  
  
"Sir Ken, are you alright?" I knew I was acting, but why not get a little fun out of this? I knew he wasn't hurt anyways.  
  
"Sir Ken?!?!?!" Kaoru screamed. She loomed over Kenshin, an angry vein popping out.  
  
"Explain." She mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
She was interrupted by a voice behind her. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes this is Sanosuke." She said as if nothing ever happened. What a weird group of people.  
  
I looked over to see who Sanosuke was. I gasped and stared in horror. I didn't even notice I had dropped my bag. He, he, could he.? No he couldn't be, no he was already dead. But that spiky hair, those hazel eyes.  
  
Sano's POV.  
  
'Why she staring at me like that?' he wondered. 'Probably because of my good looks' said something in his brain.  
  
She did look kinda familiar. Kaoru hopped in, breaking the silence. "Miss Megumi, your bath is ready."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Her voice seemed so far away, as if she was lost in thought.  
  
'This girl is defiantly strange.'  
  
Megumi's POV.  
  
I sighed as the warm water flowed over me. What's better than a warm bath to release your tension? My thoughts floated over to Sanosuke. That man, he looked like, like. the memory came back to me, flooded my brain, haunted my memory.  
  
~*Memory*~  
  
A little girl bounced up and down in excitement. 'It's going to be my 8th birthday in a month!' She thought. "Mom, can I play by the river?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Sure Megumi, just come back in time for dinner."  
  
"Yay!! This is going to be so fun!"  
  
As the little girl neared the river, she saw that someone was already sitting beside it. It was a boy, no older than 9. He had spiky hair and wore a white shirt that flowed loosely about. Megumi blinked.  
  
"Ummm, hello, mister?" she stammered.  
  
The boy turned around, meeting Megumi's dark green eyes with his warm hazel ones. He had a friendly smile.  
  
"How did ya find me?" he asked with a questioning gaze.  
  
"I p-play here a-all the t-t-time," Megumi stuttered.  
  
"Awww, no need to be afraid of me! I may look tough but I don't hurt little girls like you," se said with a wink.  
  
Megumi knew right then and there that he was not a bad person and that they would become very good friends.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi, my name's Megumi, what's yours?" 


	2. Painful memories

A/N- Thankx to all those who reviewed!! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
~*Memory~*  
  
"Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano if you want," he said. He smiled, making her blush for an unknown reason. (^_~*)  
  
A week had past now, and Megumi and Sanosuke had become the best of friends. Whenever she went to the river, he was there, waiting for her. She even invited him to her birthday party, although it felt sort of strange, since it was supposed to be a girls only party. But it didn't matter to Megumi, because it would be twice the fun with Sano there.  
  
One day as Megumi sat down by Sano to talk, she sensed something that was bothering him.  
  
"What's wrong Sano?"  
  
There was a slight hesitation before he answered. Then, he suddenly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Megumi, can you keep a secret?" His eyes were shining with excitement. Megumi's eyes reflected them.  
  
"Of course I can!!" She yelped.  
  
"Well, ummm, I'm in the Sekihoutai."  
  
"What's that, Sano?"  
  
"It's a group of farmers lead by the Ishinshishi. They want to build a new and better world, you know, one where people don't judge you by how poor you are or whatever."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "Wow!" she breathed. "Are you scared when you have to fight?"  
  
"Nah," Sano bragged, but you could see that he was actually afraid.  
  
"It's okay, Sano, you don't have to hide anything form me. I'll understand." With that she pushed herself onto his lap, giving him a cheerful smile. Sanosuke, blushing slightly, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her toward him, his chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
They sat like that for a while, the sun throwing sparkling flashes across the water.  
  
~*Megumi's B-day~*  
  
At the window stood an anxious Megumi, waiting for all the guests to arrive. She spotted a car pulling into the drive way.  
  
"Someone's here! Someone's here!!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down and flapping her arms about.  
  
It turned out to be Misao, one of her best friends. She handed the excited Megumi her present. "Happy birthday, Megumi! This is going to be the bestest birthday ever!!"  
  
Megumi nodded in agreement.  
  
One by one the guests all arrived, except one, Sano.  
  
'Where could he be?' thought the anxious Megumi.  
  
~*somewhere in the forest where Sano is*~  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Those cries could be heard throughout the Sekihoutai group.  
  
"I understand," said their leader, Captain Sagara.  
  
Every head turned to their leader, curiosity in there eyes.  
  
With that the captain explained. (A/N- I'm sorry I didn't put how he explained it, I don't know why, and I'm too lazy to find out ^_^)  
  
Several gasps could be heard from the group. The man that had called for them snickered, a smirk on painted his face. It made Sano so sick he wanted to throw up. He watched in horror as a curtain was lifted, revealing several men with guns.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
With only swords to protect them, many died, their corpses lying on the ground, blood soaking the ground.  
  
Sanosuke couldn't watch it anymore, he ran. He bumped into Captain Sagara, and a cry escaped his lips. The captain, his leader, had several bullets in him. Sanosuke put him on his shoulder and tried to run to get to safety, but he was to heavy and Sanosuke soon fell.  
  
Captain Sagara grabbed him as the enemies were approaching.  
  
"Go, and run."  
  
"Captain!" He threw him off the cliff, but not before Sano saw him get shot in the chest.  
  
"Captain!! NOOOO!"  
  
He reached out his hand as if to try to reach him. His head hit stone and he invited the darkness that came with open arms. Forgetting of all other stuff in the world besides that betrayal.  
  
Megumi.  
  
'Why isn't Sano here??' she thought, getting madder by the second. The party was almost over and everyone was having the best time except her.  
  
'He promised he would be here.' She thought, tears collecting in her eyes. 'No, I can't cry in front of the guests, I'm supposed to be mature now.' With that she put on a very convincing, but fake smile.  
  
When everyone had left, she went to her room to "look at her presents" Instead she plopped on her bed and cried. Soon her pillow was all wet and she was a mess. After cleaning up her face, she decided to go to the riverside, to tell him how angry she was. But as she neared it, she saw that one was there. A lonely and haunting wind blew by her. It sent chills up and down her spine. She shivered and went back to her house. 'Why wasn't he there? He's always at the river!!' Megumi thought. 'What if something bad happened to him? Nah, he's too tough to get hurt.' She convinced herself, but she still had doubts.  
  
Her doubts were confirmed when she eavesdropped on some nearby farmers conversation.  
  
First farmer: Have you heard about what happened to the Sekihoutai?  
  
Second farmer: There's rumor that they have been murdered by the ones they were fighting for!  
  
The first farmer nods his head and says, "Yes, they were murdered, no, stabbed in the back, by the Ishinshishi."  
  
Megumi gasped. A thousand thoughts swam into her head. 'What if he's dead?' 'No wonder he didn't come to the party.' 'But he can't be dead! He was stronger than any of the village boys!'  
  
A thousand tears came as well.  
  
~*Memory ends*~  
  
Megumi sighed and opened her eyes. Those were her most feared memories. And now that, that, guy just had to pop up out of no where! It scared her, and also made her angry. If he had survived, why didn't he come? She was so confused.  
  
As she got out of the tub, she realized that her clothes had been left outside. Then she noticed that there was a new kimono beside the tub. Megumi smiled at the kindness of these people. She quickly dressed and went outside.  
  
The dojo seemed to be a bit quieter. Megumi looked around, but she couldn't see any one. A voice behind her nearly made her get a heart attack. It was the Sanosuke dude again.  
  
"The others left to go get some tofu. They told me to stay here, just in case you get worried," Sano said.  
  
"Thank you, Sanosuke," replied Megumi.  
  
"No need to be so formal, just call me Sano," he said with a friendly smile.  
  
So it was him! She could recognize that smile anywhere!  
  
"Sanosuke! I mean Sano! It's you!! Oh my, do you remember me? Megumi Takani? The little girl?"  
  
Sanosuke gave her a bewildered look. Suddenly something in his mind jolted.  
  
'Takani. Takani . where have I heard that name?'  
  
Megumi's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you remember me anymore?"  
  
"Let's go out on the porch and talk, ok?" Sano whispered.  
  
A/N- what the hell????? Heheheee srry. I just think this is a bad stori and I have some writer's block right now. should I make this a long or short stori? Cuz I know the ending to the short one. help me decide!! Reviews!! Please send me more reviews!! Thankx sosoos much. 


End file.
